


Phantom Palace

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Allan and Tatsuya end up in a haunted house.





	Phantom Palace

The plastic model club at Seiho Academy was doing as fine as ever, and for this year's school festival, they had hosted a Gunpla building competition, even going as far as asking a certain old member of the club to be the judge. Tatsuya was happy to agree; nothing pleased the Meijin more than seeing people enthusiastic about gunpla, after all, though now that his official duties were over, he was feeling like looking around.

"That was quite a nice competition," Allan commented as Tatsuya stepped outside the club room. "Feels like being back in school ourselves! Though guess we're a few years too old for high school now."

"Coming here was nice indeed," Tatsuya agreed. "And I'm glad to see the skill level of model building around here hasn't fallen." He glanced around, watching people go around the festival. "But since we're here, shouldn't we check out the other attractions? I think everyone here has probably put a lot of work on these, so we might just as well see what they have to offer."

Allan smiled widely. "Why not! That romantic cafe sounds quite lovely," he said, looking at one of the attraction advertisements on a nearby notice board. "...Though, sadly, since this is your old school, maybe we don't want to get too comfy over there," he added with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea of the Meijin, after all."

A romantic cafe sounded a bit more like a couples thing, and though Tatsuya wasn't about to deny them being a couple, Allan did have a point. "Perhaps so," he replied. "Plenty other things here to check out too," he mused, looking at the signs outside the classrooms and club rooms. Workshops, exhibits, a couple of food stalls, all the usual. "I do wonder what they have in the gymnasium, though," he pondered, making his way toward it.

There were curious ghost-style decorations outside the entrance. Phantom Palace, the sign outside said, and Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. Quick look on the details on the sign told him the students had apparently made some kind of a ghostly maze out of the gym. "Well. A haunted house of some kind, I believe. How about we go try it?" He suggested, turning to Allan. "Or are you afraid of ghosts?" He questioned with a little bit of a teasing tone of voice.

There was something in Allan's eyes that made Tatsuya chuckle a little. "Of course not!" Allan was quick to claim. "...And, ah, even if I were, they're not real ghosts. Sure, let's check this out."

It certainly was a maze of some kind, they learned after entering the attraction. It was also dimly lit, which meant they were somewhat stumbling along the path the moment they were one turn away from the entrance. "Really hard to see anything," Allan noted, taking a few steps forward. "And what... was that?" He wondered, stopping so abruptly Tatsuya walked straight into him. "There's something... really... creepy..."

Tatsuya chuckled. "Something slimy hanging from the ceiling, it seems. The sound effects here are quite impressive though..."

At that very moment there was some creepy voice sample through a hidden speaker somewhere, and Allan literally jumped at the sound. "T-they sure are," he said after managing to compose himself. "And what's with the moving glowy things anyway..."

Projections of some kind, Tatsuya figured as they continued through the narrow dark corridor. "Those ghosts we were promised, probably?" He joked, taking a step forward. The floor seemed to give away a little - had he stepped on something? "Huh?" He looked down then around, only to find that at the end of the corridor, there was suddenly a larger glowy projection of something ghostly floating at them. Allan clung to his arm and hid behind him, and Tatsuya blinked. "Oh. A trap of some kind, or maybe it's movement activated?" He figured. "Impressive indeed."

"Impressive? You call that..." Allan muttered, managing to get a hold of himself. "I-I mean very nice effects they have here. Those sounds really are quite unnerving, too. Let's just..." He walked forward to another corridor, ending up in a dead end. "Where are we supposed to be going anywhere?"

Tatsuya looked around, stopping to admire another set of creepy decorations. "It's a bit of a maze, though I suppose there is _some_ path to get through here," he pondered, looking for a walk forward. "Wait Allan don't walk that way that's-"

Too late - while he had noticed a red laser line at their feet, Allan had already walked into it and activated another set of sound effects and projector ghosts. Allan made a surprised sound and dodged to the side to another corridor, and Tatsuya went after him, just to make sure they didn't get separated. "Allan?" He called. "You might not want to walk there, that might lead-"

Straight into another trap, it turned out, and there was a soft click somewhere and a bunch of fake spider web dropped on the two. Tatsuya sighed, and Allan screamed.

"Okay, okay, I admit defeat," Allan muttered after he calmed down a little, then pushed the fake spider web out of the way. "I also have absolutely no idea where we should be going, so how about I just cling to your arm until we manage to somehow get out of here. Please, Tatsuya?"

It wasn't like Tatsuya hadn't lost his sense of direction as well by now, but if they stayed on the main path, they'd get somewhere. Eventually, at least, though by now the dark corridors were giving him other ideas. "Fine by me," he said, taking Allan's hand and pulling him along. "I don't mind going first and suffering a few surprises for you. You could even close your eyes." He looked around in the dark corridor, a smirk rising to his lips. "Though maybe we should just take a breather in this corner here."

As he dragged his partner into the corner, Allan gripped his hand a little harder. "You want to... stop here?" He asked, appearing quite uncomfortable. "But why would..."

Tatsuya raised his finger to Allan's lips to silence him. "Because unlike any cafes, nobody can see us here," he whispered, dragging Allan in for a kiss.

With the way Allan melted under his touch, he figured they were suddenly in no hurry to get out of the dimly lit maze.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Must bully Allan a little yes.
> 
> Older idea I had, but it wasn't School Festival season so I waited until now to write it.


End file.
